Life gives you
by Strawberries14
Summary: After conceding to Faythe's wishes, the deal that Faythe and her father made has been put into action. But as always with Faythe, things do not always go along with the plan.
1. Just a little intro

On another job for her father, she just couldn't believe the hours she worked, at least if she had to get up at three in the morning her lovely boyfriend, Marc, was with her. Damn, though she was just tired of dead bodies turning up whereever she went, the others just had to warn strays of her own kind to stay away from the area and not stray into their territory, but she had the victims of humans unlucky enough to run into an angry werecat. Lately she had been hating this part of her job, on more than one occasion she had become nauseated when she generally wasn't, she wanted to ask the resident werecat doctor, Doc Carver, but a feeling inside of her was stopping her from doing so.

"Faythe? What are you doing? Come over here and see if you can scent anything, your nose is better than mine." That was Marc, her lovely and charming boyfriend who was asking her to sniff a dead body, not at all romantic but that wasn't really their relationship, they didn't do romantic, at all.

"Oh great, just wonderful, Good old Faythe. You just had to have a good nose. You know i'm really regretting my extra-ordinary sense of smell right now. Plus, you'll owe me breakfast." she ranted to herself, although he probably was already planning on buying her breakfast. She walked over to the now dead human and sniffed, trying to find out if she knew the scent of the werecat that had done this. She got the scent straight away, and it wasn't a werecat she had scented before which was a mystery in itself. "I don't know of a stray by that scent, do you?" she finished with a question, she thought he was in teacher mode, where he was constantly testing her to see if she had learned anything and to see if she was a good enforcer or was going to be a good enforcer.

"No, i haven't smelled that scent before. Come on Faythe, we've got a cleanup to get on with, and then we can have breakfast." he paused when she didn't answer to what he had said. " Faythe?" he called out to her.

"Sorry, day-dreaming. Yeah, so lets do cleanup and get out of here." she finally replied to him.

Half an hour later, they had finished and were tidying up their things, changing clothes and all the nessessary when Faythe got nauseous again, but this time it was worse, along with the nausea was dizziness, at which point the outside started to spin. Marc caught her before she hit the ground.

"Faythe? Faythe, whats wrong?" he asked, his brow furrowed in confusion and concern for her.

"Nothings wrong. I'm ok, stop being such a worry wort, i'm fine." she told him. The worry was so evident on his face, it went away a little when she spoke to him but traces of concern were still held in his features, especially his eyes.

"People and werecats don't just faint for no reason Faythe. I'll talk to Greg about it and see what he says what to do about it, and you." She sighed, he was not about to phone her father and tell him that she had feinted, it would kill her to see all the respect she had earnt go out of the window.

"I'll be fine after some breakfast Marc. Don't worry so much, i'll tell them when we get back, but just for now can we keep this between ourselves please?" she pleaded to him, she didn't do it often and he always sided with her when she did, and now was a good a time than any to use her secret weapon.

"Ok then, lets go get some breakfast, what do you fancy today?" he asked her.

"Pancakes with whipped cream and maple syrup please." slightly shocked at her response it took him a minute to form a sentance, when he looked round to her his face showed how much he was shocked and disgusted with her order. Although, Faythe herself was wondering why she had placed that order in the first place, but she just had a craving for that in particular.


	2. Surprise!

At the restaurant, Faythe ordered her breakfast while Marc ordered his, he was having a traditional english breakfast. She sighed when her food came and moaned when she took her first bite, it was delicious. Although, Marc looked at her like she was a mad woman.

"Don't knock it til you've tried it." she told him, she cut a bit of hers off that had it all on, pancake, whipped cream and the sauce, then guided it to Marc's mouth

"I can't belive you just fed me that Faythe, that is just disgusting!" he told her, taking a big bite out of his to get rid of the taste, while she just shrugged.

"I like it and that is the only opinion that really matters. I'm the one who has to eat it, not you. Unless you force me to feed you some of this." she replied to him.

"In my opinion, you should go and call Dr Carver and ask him why you fainted this morning. I can't have you feinting when we're being attacked, it'll mean i have to do all the work myself." he half told and joked with her.

"Well, as we've finished our meals, we shoud head home, Dr Carver is still there, i'll ask him to give me the once over to give you some peace of mind. Happy?" she finished, she got a weird feeling that when she went and got home, and saw Dr Carver that everything was about to change, and it wasn't going to be the same.

* * *

They got home very quickly due to lack of consideration to the speed limits on Marc's part, but quickly home which was all that was needed anyway.

"Go and speak to Dr Carver Faythe, i'll get the bags and stuff, don't worry about it." he told her as soon as they had reached the ranch and had stopped the car, the ranch was where they called home, even though it was devoid of any type of animal or ranch-like qualities.

"Ok, i will, i just have to speak to mom first though, ok?" she asked and told him at the same time.

"Ok, but just don't forget." he went to collect the bags, but not before kissing her. She walked towards the ranch and then towards the kitchen where she knew her mother would be. She could also hear her mother pottering about in the kitchen as she always did, trying to cook enough food for the large household.

"Mom?" Faythe called out, catching her mothers attention. Her mother turned towards her and came to give her a hug, Faythe was in an unusual mood and actually returned the hug her mother gave her.

"Yes dear, what is it?" her mother asked, Faythe thought that she must have some sort of intuition for things like when people wanted to talk to her, because her mother knew just now. Her mother turned back and resumed her cooking.

"Could you come with me for a minute?" she asked, while her mother looked back to her inqizitively.

"Sure hun, lets go into the office away from all these nosey tomcats." she said clearly, as to tell some tomcats off. When they went into the office her mom closed the door so that no one could hear their conversation at all. "Whats wrong honey?" her mothers maternal instinct kicking in.

"Mom, i've been getting dizzy and nauseous, this morning after the job, i feinted, Marc had to catch me before i could hit the ground, i don't know whats wrong. I wanted some really weird food for breakfast this morning too." Faythe spoke quite fast and was surprised to see that her mother had heard and understood everything that she had said. The next moment Faythe looked at her mother, she saw her mother with a huge smile on her face that worried Faythe.

"Honey, i think you might be pregnant." her mother told her quite simply, just then Faythe saw the ceiling before she feinted, as well as her mother calling her name. "Faythe!" this was heard when she passed out completly. Gladly, only her mother was there when she came round.


	3. Doc Carver

When Faythe came back around she looked for her mother, gladly she was still by herself, but looking worridly on Faythe.

"Go get Dr Carver. But only him! I'll stay here, on the floor, i promise i won't move if you promise not to let anyone else see me or come in here without my say so." she finished, although Faythe whispered her mother could still here her.

"Yes honey, i promise." her mother said quietly before she made a tiny gap in the door for herself to go through, Faythe knew her mother wouldn't let anyone else in, if her mother did one thing, well, it was keeping her word. A few minutes later the door opened slightly and her mother and Dr Carver squeezed through the gap.

"Well, now what have you done now Faythe?" Dr Carver said with a slight hint of exasperation in his voice. " Doesn't matter, run me through what you have been feeling." his doctor persona coming through strong with her still lying on the floor, trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

"Dizziness, nausea, weird food cravings and feinting. Can i get up off the floor now?" she asked her mother and Dr Carver at the same time, tired and not quite comfortable being on a lower level than everyone, and lying dow while they were all standing.

"Just stay put for a minute Faythe, your mothers conclusion that you're pregnant seems logical considering what you have just told me, but haven't you been taking the pill? and i want to make sure you haven't got concussion from hitting your head on the floor." he finished his little speech with reaching into his pocket and getting out a penlight, so that he could shine it into her eyes, he was always prepared with his medical kit when he came to the Lazy S Ranch, even when he came down for recreational purposes.

"Yes actually. I have been taking the pill, but i think with all the craziness and everything i have just forgotten here and now for the last couple of months, since i got dragged here, i hadn't actually thought about it, the only times Marc and I have, um, well you know. We've kinda got caught in the moment and not really thought about it. Uh, i'm such an idiot." she ranted to herself while the light Dr Carver was shining went to one eye to the other, when she was trying to sit up her mother had a small frown on her face. Her mother then made a suggestion that she would never believe to come from her mouth.

"Faythe, there are other choices, other options. You could have an abortion." her mother said, Faythe herself was against such a thing as their kind had trouble conciving and people who could deprived the others of a chance to have a child. Faythe sucked in a shocked breath when her mother said the last word.

"Mother! i would never do such a thing, if i am pregnant, the baby is mine and Marc's and i will love them no matter what.!" she told her mother full of emotion. She saw her mother beam at her weather due to the fact that she was about to have a grandchild or that Faythe had a maternal side that she was only now letting out. . "Mom, when we find out properly if i am or not will you help me tell Marc and daddy?" she asked hoping.

"Of course, you're not going through this on your own you know." Faythe shouldn't have been as relived as she was, but couldn't help it really, she was slightly scared.

"Don't think you're getting out of this Dr Carver. You are sworn to secrecy unitl we find out for sure. Which is why my mother and i will take a shopping trip tomorrow where we will actually meet you, of course shopping afterwards as a cover-up. But mom, how will we tell them?" slightly worrired again, Faythe asked.

"When we go tomorrow, if you are we will go shopping for some baby things, i think it would shock them enough." her mother said, showing her devious side a little.

"Mom, they aren't gonna let two tabbies out on their own. we'll have to take at least two people with us, who will it be?" she asked, not sure of the answer.

"I think that we'll take Ethan and Vic, they are the ones that are the most trustworthy. Keep an eye on Vic though, he is Marc's best friend, he mighyt try to tell Marc beforehand." she finished. Faythe was proud to call this woman her mother, it was where she got her steel backbone from.

"Dr Carver?" Faythe asked.

"Yes Faythe?" he responded.

"Do you think you could tell daddy that i have to sit out of practices and such so that i don't hurt the baby, even by accident." she asked him.

"Of course Faythe. we wouldn't want anything to happen now would we. But i have one more thing to add, no shifting and thats an order from doctor to patient." he told her.

"Mom, we can open the door now. I'm sure they're worried sick." she told her mother, they then shared a conspirtal smile. As soon as the door was open enough, her father came striding in, with Marc close behind.


End file.
